Unnamed
by Araishin
Summary: The jewel is incomplete and the Inuyashagumi are still on their journey. But is Naraku the mastermind he is made out to be or someone else controlling him? And will Inuyasha be able to tell Kagome how he feels before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

A young girl climbed out of the well connecting the past to the future, her raven locks shining in the noon sun's bright rays as they flattened against her lithe form. Her azure eyes scanned the glade for any present dangers, be they from a certain hanyou or any other entity in the vicinity. Her forest green mini skirt swirled and her white long sleeve blouse rustled as a gentle April breeze blew across the land. She dropped her large, yellow, cumbersome backpack to the ground, relieved to be free of its massive weight. With the red handkerchief tied around her neck, she wiped away the beads of sweat that were starting to form on her brow.

The girl sensed that she was alone in the clearing and the knowledge relieved her body's tenseness. Her mind was alert though, ready for any immediate threat. Her bow in hand and arrows in their quiver, gave her a sense of protection.

However, her sense of security was heightened ever further as she sensed an approaching aura she was quite acclimated to. The emanation from her protector stopped a few feet from her, made a giant leap, and landed in his favorite tree, hiding in the boughs of the Goshinboku.

He peered through the leaves, looking at the stunning creature in front of him. No matter how many times he saw her, she always took him aback. The evil mechanisms in his mind began to work out ways to scare his charge. After choosing a particularly frightful way to panic the lovely girl standing by the well, he tensed his entire body, preparing to spring from the tree and through the well, dragging his charge down with him.

As he prepared to loose his body, the girl shocked him so suddenly that he very nearly fell from his perch in his tree.

"Don't even think about it. Come down from the Goshinboku, I know you're there. I can sense your demonic aura."

"Oi, Kagome, I see your miko powers have enhanced in your short absence," her companion greeted her, thoroughly surprised, "You never could sense my aura before."

"Imagine that, I've gotten stronger," Kagome answered with as little ire in her voice as she could manage. "You seem surprised by something, you baka."

"I'm astonished," he said, "The aura of spiritual prowess that cloaks you, it's different. You seem to be able to control it. Before you left, your powers were wild, only used by luck or necessity. How?"

"How what?" Kagome asked, perplexed.

"How did you master your miko powers?"

"I live at a modern day temple in Tokyo. You've been there. We have ancient, sacred scrolls telling of how to harness and control my miko energy," Kagome replied, a proud look on her beautiful front. "I haven't completely mastered it though. Some of the spells and incantations I practiced, put holes in the grounds around the shrine."

"Which priestess's scrolls did you use?" her protector inquired, his ears flitting forward, alert for the forthcoming answer. He was quite sure he knew the answer, but wanted to ask just in the rare off-chance that he was mistaken.

"Nobody you would know," Kagome answered. She had hoped he wouldn't ask that question. She knew how the answer would affect his attitude. She thought she should lie. Maybe he wouldn't catch her.

Kagome heard rustling in the leaves as her companion shifted in the tree. "Kagome, you're afraid of something. I can smell it. Are you afraid of me?"

Kagome shook her head in the negative. 'Inuyasha, I could never be afraid of you, even when you were fully transformed into your youkai state,' Kagome said to herself.

"Didn't think so. So you're afraid of something?"

Once again, Kagome shook her head.

"You're lying aren't you?"

"I would never lie to you or anybody else," Kagome yelled, defending herself.

"Liar. The scent of your fear piked when I asked you if you were lying. So . . . who's the priestess? Midoriko . . ."

"Please don't ask," Kagome whimpered, obviously not wanting to answer his question.

"Kaede . . ."

"Please stop!"

"Ki-"

"Yes, her! I figured that since we were the most alike, her writings would benefit me the most," Kagome admitted, her eyes filling to the brim with tears. "You baka. I asked you to stop and you kept going. Why didn't you stop?"

"I just asked if it was Ki-"

"STOP! I can't stand to hear her name uttered from anyone, especially you."

"How come?" her obtuse companion asked.

"I'm her reincarnation. Whenever _she's _around, you act as if I don't exist. I feel as if I am nothing more than a shard detector to you."

"Kagome, I didn't mean to-"

"I know, I know. Just do me one favor. Please, don't speak about her around me or I may not be accountable for my actions. I let my emotions get the better of me sometimes, and you know that. Just, please, never mention her again while I am within earshot," Kagome sobbed, letting her tears build up in her eyes. Kagome swore she wouldn't cry, not this time.

The scent of salt reached her protector's nose and he instantly softened. He always did when he hurt her. And now, Kagome was going to cry . . .

Again . . .

Because of him . . .

She was always crying because of him. They were never happy tears, only tears of lead that rolled down her comely face leaving burning red trails on her beautiful countenance. She was always crying because he hurt her feelings, or when he was badly injured, even when she was just glad that he was still alive. Every time she cried, another one of his bad memories was erased to make room for the sorrow and regret he felt for hurting her.

'Why do I do this to her? I don't intend to make her cry,' he thought while the dam holding back Kagome's tears broke and they ran down her attractive face in unchecked rivulets.

"Oh come on, Kagome," her companion pleaded, "Don't cry for me. I'm not worth your tears."

"I'm not crying for you," Kagome muttered, not thinking he could hear her, "I'm crying because I know what _she's_ going to do to you."

"Kagome, _she's_ not going to do anything to me I don't want her to. Kami! You worry too much . . . wench," he said, a smug smile plastered on his hidden face.

"Don't you dare call me a wench, or I will use the 'S' word so many times you won't be able to move for a week," Kagome yelled, passing from suddenly depressed to fully irate, a dangerous transformation in any woman, but even more so in Kagome's case.

"You wouldn't," Kagome's protector sneered.

"Just try me," Kagome dared, her voice full of sincerity.

Her companion weighed his options and decided he was already going to regret his actions later on so why not suffer his punishment now. 'Couldn't hurt to try,' he thought, but in hindsight he realized, 'Yes, it could hurt to try. It could hurt very badly.'

He jumped from the Goshinboku, alighting silently on the grass behind the tree, his body still hidden from Kagome.

When he emerged from his hiding place, Kagome once again scanned over her companion noticing his unique features for what was probably the umpteenth time.

His gorgeous, posterior-length hair stole its hues from the moon's palette. A faux smile on his face, bared his slightly elongated canines. The claws donning his nimble fingers, looked as if someone had filed them to a fine point capable of slicing through any obstacle that may arise. The dog-like ears that twitched on top of his head caught any sound that came within a wide radius of him and the one he had sworn to protect. His red haori swayed in the breeze as another Spring gust swept over the glade, revealing his treasure sword, the Tetsuiga. As the wind blew, he raised his head and began sniffing the air. Kagome had learned early on that his nose was as keen, if not keener than that of a bloodhound. She had also learned that trying to hide things from him was futile, be they emotions, injuries . . . food, etc. The zephyr also cleared the bangs out of his eyes allowing her to look into his deep, wolven eyes of amber as he approached her.

His smug smile disappeared only for an instant so that he could utter two words. "Whatever, bitch."

"What did you just call me, Inuyasha? Now you're dead. You just jumped out of the cauldron and into the fire," Kagome yelled, frustrated at him for even referring to her in such a manner.

"Now Kagome, wait," he pleaded, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Than what _did _you mean by calling me a 'bitch'?" Kagome fumed on, "I don't even want to hear your lies."

"Kagome, let me explain," Inuyasha begged.

"It's too late for that, Inuyasha. Just remember, I warned you," Kagome said, a menacing smile gracing her lovely lips.

"Please, let me ex-"

"Not a chance. Inuyasha, **SIT BOY! **SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, **SIT BOY**!"

The rosary beads around his neck gave a slight pulsation of pale, lavender light before it threw his entire body to the ground with such force, it left a deep indentation marring the ground below him.

"Kagome! I'm gonna kill you when this spell wares off," Inuyasha said, spewing dirt from his mouth once the spell wore off enough for him to speak.

"That's an idle threat. And besides, you know what'll happen," Kagome scolded, "You'll be in the same position you're in now."

"Whatever."

After a while, Inuyasha turned his body over, but found he still couldn't get up.

"When will you stop doing that?" Inuyasha questioned, eyes shut.

"When you start behaving. You need to be nicer to people. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't like doing it but sometimes you force me too," Kagome said as she started for Inuyasha, who was still sprawled on the ground, waiting for the spell to vanish. "And once I can trust you enough."

"You don't trust me?" Inuyasha asked, hurt.

"No, I didn't . . . I mean, yes. Inuyasha, I trust you more than anyone else in the world. You've risked your life to save mine on more occasions than I can count. It's just," Kagome paused in thought, "It's just that I can't trust you when _she's_ around. Every time you run to her, you make me feel useless. It hurts my feelings. I don't know how much more of it I can take before my heart tells me to never return here to the feudal era."

'It hurts her feelings when I run to see _her_. But why?' Inuyasha meditated, only slightly noticing Kagome's approach. 'She couldn't be jealous, could she? I mean I get upset when that mutt-wolf is around, but does Kagome feel the same way when I run to _her_?'

"Kagome, I . . ." Inuyasha started but was cut off as he felt two warm hands begin to soothingly massage his triangular ears. "Ka-Kagome, um . . . what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked nervously, his eyes shooting open in puzzlement as she pulled his head into her lap.

"Trying to calm you down. You're always so hostile. You need to relax. Besides, I know you enjoy it," she said with a teasing smile playing over her delicate lips. 'Inuyasha, you can't hide how you feel about this and I know it,' Kagome thought.

"I do not enjoy . . . please stop! You're making me act like a pup. STOP!" Inuyasha barked with as much conviction behind his voice as he could muster. Inuyasha couldn't help it. He didn't want Kagome to know how much he actually enjoyed having his ears rubbed and scratched. Such knowledge would give Kagome another power over him other than the beads around his neck. Giving Kagome twice the power she already possessed would be a danger to his pride.

His body had other thoughts on its mind, and betrayed him. A soft purr emanated from deep inside his chest as he could no longer hold back his elation, his eyes closing in the process. He started to push his head into her hand, whimpering whenever she ceased rubbing his downy-soft ears. No matter how much he denied it, the truth was it felt good, and with Kagome rubbing his ears, he wished the moment would never end.

They stayed this way, in silent glee, until their shadows had stretched far to the east. The eternity of timeless, silenced moments ended abruptly when Kagome finished rubbing Inuyasha's ears.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hm?" Inuyasha queried, his voice full of bliss.

"How long have you been able to move?"

"What does it matter?" Inuyasha said, a quick smile flitting across his handsome features. He enjoyed being in close proximity to Kagome. It allowed him to be close to her . . . and her scent.

Kagome's scent overwhelmed him. It was like the aroma of tree blossoms. Except she smelled that way all year round, regardless of what was in bloom. Inuyasha had decided that the seasons had chosen to allow the cherry and henna buds to open and release their sweet fragrances, on this particular day just to torment him. It was almost driving him to the point of insanity.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Inuyasha said with as much sincerity in his voice as he had ever used in his life. As the words spilled from his mouth, Inuyasha felt as if he would die of embarrassment. 'Imagine that. Me, the great and powerful Inuyasha, apologizing to a human girl. I know I'll live to regret this some day,' he contemplated peacefully, until Kagome woke him from his reverie.

"Inuyasha? Hello?" Kagome asked, her voice heavily laden with concern. Inuyasha simply opened his eyes and looked at the woman he loved. Her face looked so pale and soft, like that of a doll. Except she wasn't a doll, but nonetheless he never touched her, afraid of breaking her, of breaking her heart and destroying their friendship.

Kagome stared down at Inuyasha as his eyes met hers. The look she saw in those amber eyes shocked her. The look in Inuyasha's eyes was not that of the arrogance or of the annoyance they usually conveyed, but of compassion and love.

Kagome had to quickly still her racing heart lest she lose control of her senses. Inuyasha was being nice to her, not only nice, but almost loving. This was a new reaction she had never witnessed in him before.

Kagome quickly recovered her already unstable emotions. She needed a change of subject. She was not ready to deal with Inuyasha actually caring for her when she knew he loved another. As calmly as she could, she asked with a steady voice, "Inuyasha, you were apologizing. For what?"

"For calling you a bitch . . . "

"Now Inuy-" she interrupted, but Inuyasha quickly silenced her with a clawed finger to her lips. That single touch of Inuyasha's claw, possessed more warmth than anything Kagome had ever known. 'There can be nothing warmer than his touch, nothing can be better . . . except maybe being in his arms,' Kagome thought pleasantly. The pleasantness revealed itself on her face in the form of a light pink tinge. Her blush quickly faded, as Inuyasha started to speak again.

"About that. I'm sorry I didn't know it would offend you. For that I apologize."

"What would make you think I wouldn't mind being called a bitch?" Kagome asked incredulously.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly at the hurt appearance on Kagome's face, causing him to get a raised eyebrow. The word of subjugation presently threatening on Kagome's lips, caused Inuyasha to carefully select his next few words.

"Kagome," he said calmly and smoothly, "I am a dog-demon. That is what we call all our females. It is nothing personal. I honestly didn't know it would offend you. If I did, I would never have called you a bitch in the first place."

Kagome stared down at Inuyasha with a look of confusion plastered over her normally calm appearance. 'Why is he like this?' she pondered.

"Inuyasha, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Is it because I rubbed your ears, or are you truly being nice?" she asked playfully as she gave one of Inuyasha's ears a tweak and her breathtaking smile.

"A little of both I guess," Inuyasha said returning th favor by flashing her one of his very rare true smiles.

Kagome's heart began to beat rapidly and she knew Inuyasha's sensitive ears could hear it, but she didn't care. 'So much for hiding your emotions, there, Kagome,' she reprimanded herself.

That was when Inuyasha's entire body went stiff as a corpse, causing a slight bit of panic out of Kagome. His eyes zoned out and he crept into the dark recesses of his mind where only he could reside. 'Her heart is beating rapidly, the look in her eyes, the way she's acting, her scent. Could she actually harbor feelings for a worthless half-demon like me?' he thought, his hopes rising, but his instincts telling him to be wary, smothering his hopes. Inuyasha's past had engraved into him at a very young age, the lesson that had governed his actions for his entire life. The injuries that scar the body may disappear in time, but the injuries that scar the heart will never fade.

Until he got a better idea of how Kagome truly felt toward him, Inuyasha felt he would play it safe and say something characteristic of himself. "But don't think it'll start happening more often."

Kagome was shocked. This time she was actually getting somewhere with the man she loved, but once again he changed back to his normal self and denied Kagome the right to hear what he sincerely felt for her. Inuyasha was always so moody.

"Now if only we could work on your attitude," Kagome said under her breath, not meant for Inuyasha to hear.

Just as her luck would have it, however, Inuyasha's sharp ears picked up every word that left her lips. He simply stood and exhaled, "Feh."

Inuyasha extended his hand to Kagome, pulling her off her feet in one fluid motion as he informed her that dinner was ready back at Kaede's.

"Hop on, I'm starving and I don't want to have to wait all day for you to get to the village," he said arrogantly.

'Who's he kidding, he knows he's a softy under that tough-guy act,' Kagome thought as she ran over and retrieved her backpack. When she returned, she jumped on Inuyasha piggyback style, snuggling in close to his silver mane.

With that, the half-demon and the girl from the future departed for Kaede's hut. Inuyasha took his normal mode of transportation, leaping through the trees as surefooted as he was on the ground.

Limbs blew by underfoot and switches lashed at Inuyasha but he didn't mind. He knew that Kagome was safe, hidden under his curtain of hair. All Inuyasha ever thought about was protecting his friends.

But as of late, his mind had started shifting toward solely Kagome. The epiphany had hit him on the eve of the day Kagome had left. He watched Kagome slumber in her sleeping bag by the fire, which was completely normal for Inuyasha. He had started noticing that there were certain things that Kagome did that set his mind off. Kagome was nice to him for whom he was, she didn't ask that he become human for her once their quest was over. It was then that he was hit with the sudden realization that he must love her. More than even _she _had made him feel. Yes, Kagome was the one he knew he wanted for a mate. Now that his mind was decided, he just needed to figure out how to take care of a few pressing matters at hand.

'I need to learn how to express how I feel to her. Every time I try to compliment Kagome or show emotion, I screw up. I wish to speak nectar, but my words come out venom. Why? And _her_. I don't know what I'll do. Maybe I could . . .'

His train of thought was interrupted when a small village came into view, and Inuyasha picked up the pace, eager to eat a good meal.

Meanwhile, halfway across the forest from where Inuyasha and Kagome held their conversation, a young monk and demon exterminator relaxed by the river, deep in meditation.

"So, Sango, how do you think Inuyasha handled Kagome's return?" the houshi asked of his comrade. He turned to look at his companion while she answered his question. The monk noticed the tajiya's beautiful appearance once again.

Sango's sable hair was let down to hang loose down her back, tied near the end with a chord. It absorbed the sun's rays, capturing them with no hope of escape. Her eyes matched her hair perfectly and were always alert, ready for anything, come what may. The giant boomerang fashioned of demons' bones lay not ten-feet from her. Sango's black, skin-tight uniform revealed her very voluptuous, yet still strong, form. The carnation armor that rested on her shoulders, shins, hands, and stomach lay hidden under her kimono of pale green, white, and purple-red waves.

"Probably the same way he always does, Miroku," Sango said calmly, "Arrogantly until she 'sits' him."

Sango turned to look over her companion. Miroku's obsidian hair was tied back in a dragon's tail. His mauve robes were wrapped around his body over his black hakama. Miroku's cerulean eyes were soft and piercing, inviting yet frightening. His staff with its talismans lay only a mere couple of inches from his hand containing the Wind Tunnel. Luckily for Miroku and Sango, though, Miroku had his prayer beads covering the void.

"You're probably right," Miroku sighed. "He is so stubborn. I don't get why he just can't admit his feelings for Kagome. It would be so easy for him to just say those three little words Kagome yearns to hear. But, you and I both know Inuyasha's so stubborn he'd cut off his nose to spite his face."

"Like you're one to talk about admitting your feelings for someone," Sango muttered below her breath, thinking Miroku wouldn't pick it up.

"What was that Sango?"

Oops, Sango had forgotten about his warrior monk's training. "Um me? I didn't say anything, Miroku. Whatever do you mean?"

"I could have sworn you said something about 'admitting my feelings' or something like that," he answered, a devilish smile gracing his handsome face.

"Don't even think about it, bozu, or, so help me Kami, I will make it so that our travels are delayed so that you can fully heal."

"Fully heal," Miroku asked innocently, "Fully heal from what?"

"The injuries I'm going to inflict on you if you don't start thinking straight," Sango growled, highly uncharacteristic of herself and more of a hanyou darting through the trees on his way to Kaede's. Sango's hand started inching for her weapon slowly but deliberately so that her monk friend would get the point.

Miroku easily noted Sango's advance for her boomerang and laid off. He decided a change of subject was in order. "I believe dinner should be ready by now. Shall we start heading back?"

Sango nodded and picked up her hiraikotsu as she stood to leave. Miroku followed suit as he gathered his staff and started to walk beside Sango on their way back to the village.

Everything was going quite well as they walked in silence, under the curtain of trees, until a certain hand started wandering for Sango's bottom. Sango was too busy looking at the birds in their nests to notice the slight pressure on her backside until it gave a little pinch. The smile on her face was quickly replaced by a tightly drawn mouth and twitching eyebrow. 'That dirty little . . .' Sango thought as Miroku continued to stroke her rear, oblivious to the impending danger to his body.

"MIROKU, YOU LECH, CAN'T YOU EVER GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" Sango screamed as she whipped out her hiraikotsu.

"Now Sango, let me ex . . . No, Sango. Put that away. I was just kidding," Miroku panted trying to avoid Sango's weapon. Miroku dove behind trees and rocks but it was futile. The hiraikotsu would just tear through his barriers like a knife through butter. "You asked me to show my feelings for you, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean like that, you pervert. Now hold still so I can show how I feel about you at the moment," Sango berated Miroku. She continually was hurling and then catching her weapon. Sango never intended to hit Miroku, just wanted to tire him out and then have a bit of fun tormenting him.

"I can see how much you care," Miroku said sarcastically. "Please, Sango, stop. I was just having a bit of fun."

Those were the worst possible words Miroku could have said. Sango really wanted to hurt him now. "You were _what_? Miroku how could you be so dense? Fun? Not for me. I can't believe you would treat me that way, like an object," Sango yelled, doubling her efforts to strike Miroku.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just playing around. I would never consider you as an object. You are one of my dearest friends. The dearest to me. I'm telling you it was just in good fun."

"Great, than in good fun, stand still and let me hit you!"

Miroku ran for a little while longer contemplating on how to escape his present situation. An idea hit him that was just crazy enough, it might work . . . or it might not. Only one way to find out and that was to gamble. "Fine, Sango," Miroku said coming to a halt. "I will accept the consequences of my actions."

Sango waited a few seconds before an evil smile spread its way across her lovely face.

"Oh, no. Sango I was just kidding. Pleas-"

Too late. Sango walloped Miroku a few times until he slumped to the forest floor unconscious. 'Great,' she thought, 'Now I got to lug this dumb houshi back to Kaede's.'

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at Kaede's hut at almost the same time as Sango did carrying Miroku over her shoulders like a dead deer. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sango, as they both mouthed simultaneously, "Again?". Sango just nodded and preceded with carrying Miroku into the hut.

Inuyasha let Kagome down. Kagome watched Sango enter the hut, before she started to decide what to do next. There was a moment of silence until Kagome spoke up, "Do you think he'll ever learn?"

Inuyasha shook his head. He was about to start what would have been an awkward conversation when a little brown fur ball shot out from the hut like a rocket and landed squarely in Kagome's chest.

"Kagome!" the fur ball yelled.

"Shippo! Oh, I'm so glad to see you. It's been two whole weeks. My, I think you've grown."

"Really?" Shippo questioned excitedly. Shippo was a little fox kitsune who often transformed using his fox magic. His fluffy tail had entered the range of Kagome's hand and was now softly being stroked as she looked at the little boy who was in her arms.

In fact, Shippo was seventy by human standards but to any normal human who didn't know he was a demon, he only looked to be seven. His mind was that of a seven-year-old child as well, easily impressionable, and even more excitable.

Kagome nodded with a slight smile and added, "Run along inside and play with Kilala."

Shippo obeyed and ran to the hut to play with his fire-cat friend. "He's so cute. Don't you think so, Inuyasha?"

"Feh, whatever," Inuyasha said once again back to his original state of mind.

Kagome's face spread in a wicked smile as she decided that she wanted to have a little more fun at Inuyasha's expense. "Oh come on, Inuyasha, only a few minutes ago you were purring like a kitten."

"I was not. I've never purred in my life," Inuyasha retorted, closing his eyes and sticking out his tongue.

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked playfully as she ran and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's tongue.

Inuyasha's mind raced in surprise when he tried to pull his tongue back into his mouth only to discover a force was holding onto it. He opened his eyes to find out whom the offender was only to meet two sapphire eyes giggling at his current situation.

"Lesh go!" Inuyasha complained.

"What's that Inuyasha?" Kagome said, "Let's go? Where should we go, Inuyasha?" Kagome giggled, earning a growl from the hanyou. She let go of Inuyasha's tongue. He slipped behind her to try and regain his ability to speak.

"Don't do that. That's a first for me but I hate it almost as much as I hate having my ears rubbed."

"So you hate it, do you?"

"Yep, I don't purr either. Cats purr. I don't purr and I don't like having my ears touched."

"Only one way to test that theory, isn't there," Kagome said as she turned around to grasp for Inuyasha's ears. He easily avoided her hands as he ducked below her arms. He had anticipated her reaction from the second he had denied purring. Humans were so predictable.

Kagome reached down for Inuyasha's ears and he effortlessly slid behind her and captured her ears in his clawed fingers. He proceeded to rub them and quipped, "How do you like it?"

Inuyasha's irony fell on deaf ears as Kagome simply answered, "Tons. It feels great."

'What? That didn't go the way I originally planned it to,' he thought, slightly nervous at the situation he had gotten himself into. 'Well at least I found a weakness of hers.' A goofy smiled jumped across his face but soon faded.

"Well you're just a dumb human. Half-demons like me hate it," he said haughtily as he turned to enter the shack. His mind was too preoccupied on other matters to notice Kagome slip up stealthily behind him until it was too late.

"Gotcha," she shouted as she leapt on Inuyasha's back, taking him down. She grabbed his ears and immediately started rubbing them. Almost as if a chemical reaction had occurred, the purring started up again, the quicker she rubbed, the louder he purred. 'He's like a car,' Kagome thought humorously to herself, 'The more you rev the engine, the louder _it_ purrs.'

Once Inuyasha's mind had cleared enough from the immediate shock, he started to return to his old self again. "Alright, alright! Get off!" he said.

"Not until you admit how much you like having your ears rubbed," Kagome teased from atop Inuyasha.

"Never. I will never admit to liking people touch my ears."

"You said you'd never admit, but that has to mean you enjoy it just a little."

"None, whatsoever."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Oh well. I guess I'll just have to sit here and continue rubbing your ears until you confess," Kagome cooed, playfully pouting. She was really enjoying this.

"I guess you will then."

"And our food is growing colder."

"My food? . . .**MY FOOD**! Please, Kagome. Let me go," Inuyasha begged, his stomach's sudden need to be filled overriding his elation.

"Not until you admit to me how much you enjoy _this_," Kagome said as she stressed what it was she wanted him to admit to, rubbing his ears with more ardor than before.

"OK! I'll admit I enjoy it. Now let me up."

"Admit it from down there."

"No."

"Confess."

"Then let me up or I will let myself up."

"Just try it," Kagome dared, a look of determination noticeable on her face.

"Just remember, I asked you to get off of me," Inuyasha warned. With that said, he hurled himself into the air, knocking Kagome off of him. "I admit that I enjoy it. It feels good. There are you happy now?"

"No," Kagome replied, rising and patting the dust from her skirt and legs where she had unceremoniously dropped to the ground. "You didn't sound sincere. How do I know you're not lying?"

"Kagome, you just saw what I can do, and you know what I am capable of in battle. If I didn't want_ you_ rubbing my ears, I wouldn't let you." Inuyasha froze when he realized what he had just said. 'Oh, shit,' he thought, 'What have I just done?'

A blush overtook his face and he had to rush inside to prevent Kagome from noticing, leaving her standing very confused outside.

'He _wants_ me to rub his ears? Does that mean he likes me as more than a friend?' Kagome's head started spinning and her heart began beating as she desperately hoped it was true, but somewhere, deep inside of Kagome, a little voice reminded her of the truth.

Kagome entered the hut a few minutes later still deep in thought. She was so preoccupied, as a matter of fact, that she didn't even notice the smell of fresh stew over the fire. A first for Kagome. She took a seat and was awakened from her hypnotic state by a bowl of steaming broth and meat that Shippo had pushed under her nose.

"Kagome, Kagome? Hello. Are you in there?" Shippo continued to ask until she finally heard and nodded her head. "What were you doing? You acted like you didn't even hear me."

Kagome looked at Shippo and then around the hut as if noticing everyone there for the first time, noticing that the now awakened Miroku was sporting a few rather large lumps on his head. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry, Shippo, I was just deep in thought," Kagome answered as she looked over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's eyes burning a hole in the back of his bowed head, wanting to make eye contact with him. He refused to look her in the eyes, not now at least. 'I'm afraid of what I'll see in her eyes,' he thought, 'Will there be love and tenderness? Confusion and uncertainty? Or just plain, old resentment that a half-demon like me could ever actually hope of having a chance with a beautiful miko like her?'

It was just then that a subtle breeze happened to blow into the hut, bringing along with it a familiar scent to Inuyasha's nose. He sniffed once and his eyes shot open as the realization came to his face. Without even being aware of it, Inuyasha whispered one word and was gone from the hut, leaving the door flap swinging.

The one word he had uttered was the word that Kagome feared the most. A word that meant to her that the man she loved might be dragged into hell with the person she most despised.

Kagome rose and ran from the shack before her friends could stop her. She ran through the woods, searching for any sign of Inuyasha.

To her side, Kagome saw an eerie, ghostlike demon weave it's way through the trees, carrying in its tiny, shrimp-like arms a white orb surrounded by a translucent flame. 'That's one of _her_ soul collectors,' Kagome thought, her breathing now ragged.

Kagome hadn't looked at her surroundings or cared where she was running when she left the hut, but now she started recognizing landmarks. She knew the path underfoot well as she had traveled it many times to get to Kaede's hut. Kagome was on the same path that took her to the clearing where the well resided as well as the Goshinboku.

Kagome looked around her to see the snaky soul collectors en route toward the Goshinboku and her heart skipped a beat. She stopped behind some bushes and panted, greedily trying to inhale the air around her.

Once her body was relaxed enough to calmly breathe, she searched for auras around her. She sensed Inuyasha. He was nearby, probably in the Goshinboku. But there was another presence there with Inuyasha, one that had immense spiritual prowess. Her heart felt like it was being wrenched from her very being. She was pretty sure she knew the entity that was radiating such power.

The little voice inside of Kagome started whispering to her, once more letting itself become heard. 'I told you so.'

All the while, the voice coming from Kagome's inner most desire was pleading, 'Not her. Please, please don't let it be Kikyou . . .'

The rest of the Inuyasha gumi were left puzzled in Kaede's hut. "I thought I heard Inuyasha say something before he left, but I couldn't quite decipher what he had said," Miroku voiced to Sango as he rested in the corner of the small shack.

Sango thought for awhile before speaking her thoughts, "I have an idea what he might have said since Kagome ran after him."

"What do you think Inuyasha said?"

"Inuyasha said the one name that would send Kagome over the edge with worry for him," Shippo piped up sleepily from the corner before snuggling closer to Kilala.

"You mean-"

"Aye, Sango. Ye are correct. My sister is in the vicinity," Kaede said in her archaic tongue, as she emerged from behind the door flap connecting the main room to the sleeping area. "I'm surprised ye did not sense her, Miroku. Ye are usually more alert than I about the powers nearby. I thought ye would have sensed her presence by now."

Kaede was a short sturdy, aging woman of close to sixty years. A bow was across her back along with her arrows. Kaede's argent hair was let loose along her back. She was in traditional miko robes that suited her hunched form well. The beady black eyes gave signs of wrinkles that gave her the appearance of a wise spinster. Her many years of service to the village had wizened her faster than most.

"Kaede-babaa, I sensed her and have known she was close for a few hours. I didn't know Inuyasha would catch her scent and run after her though," Miroku reasoned with the grandmotherly figure. "I have seen ominous signs lately and I fear that this maybe the event I have feared."

"Let us just hope that ye are incorrect in your premonition, Miroku."

"Hai. I pray you are correct, Lady Kaede."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome looked from behind her hiding spot in the bushes to confirm the sight that she had only seen in her worst nightmares. In the clearing, there stood Inuyasha and his past love, Kikyou, the priestess that had died more than five centuries ago only to be reincarnated as Kagome, giving her the sacred jewel in the process.

Five and a half centuries ago, Inuyasha and Kikyou had been enamored with each other, and were getting ready to start a life together. All Kikyou wanted was for Inuyasha to use the Shikon no Tama, or jewel of four souls, to become fully human. Inuyasha and Kikyou had arranged to meet in their favorite spot in the forest and Inuyasha would use the jewel to wish himself human. The Jewel would then have ceased to exist and Kikyou could relinquish her duty as the jewel's guardian.

But a wrench was thrown into the works when a man named Onigumo had let demons devour his paralyzed, charred body in return for mobility and strength. Onigumo now had the ability to impersonate others and used his power for malignant ends. He shot arrows at Inuyasha in the guise of Kikyou, sending Inuyasha to Kikyou's village, instead of their meeting place, to steal the jewel for himself and become a full demon.

On the other side of the woods, in the clearing where Inuyasha and Kikyou were supposed to truly begin their new life, Onigumo slashed Kikyou and nearly killed her. Onigumo had forced Inuyasha and Kikyou to think they had betrayed one another and set them at battle.

Kikyou found Inuyasha in the village and there she sealed him to the Goshinboku. Kikyou died of her wounds later and was cremated along with the sacred jewel. Kikyou had believed Inuyasha would follow her into the depths of hell for the rest of eternity together, but Inuyasha had merely been put under an enchanted sleep until Kagome would come through the well fifty years later and free him from his eternal slumber.

The miko who stood in the glade, walked by the grace of borrowed souls of the dead which sustained her very being. Kikyou had been resurrected by a necromancer through demon sorcery.

Kikyou bore an almost china-like face. Her body, now made of clay and bones, fired in a demon kiln, was clothed in a priestess's attire. The miko's normally stoic facade wore an aggravated expression.

"What are you saying, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, her voice quivering in disbelief.

"I'm saying that . . . I'm saying that I no longer am going to go to hell with you," Inuyasha replied, his voice laden with an unfamiliar tint to it, fear.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she heard Inuyasha say that he would no longer be going to hell with Kikyou. Her worst nightmare abolished, she turned to leave and to let Inuyasha and Kikyou finish their conversation privately. Her curiosity spiked, however, at Kikyou's next statement, causing her to turn and re-eavesdrop on the conversation.

"But, why? What has brought around this change in your soul? Your soul and heart used to be in constant turmoil. Now," Kikyou paused as the realization dawned on her, "now your soul is calm and your heart is serene."

"Now, Kikyou," Inuyasha pleaded.

"How could this change happen so quickly? It's almost as if . . . as if you've fallen in love," Kikyou said, the edge of her voice becoming dangerously sharp.

"Please, Kikyou, you must understand,"

"Understand? Understand what! That you've fallen in love with that little _girl_," Kikyou sneered.

"It's not like that. I don't love her," Inuyasha lied. "At least I don't think I do. Yes she's attractive and I am becoming very fond of her, but I wouldn't say love, not yet anyways."

Kagome nearly blew her cover in the bushes as she fidgeted causing the leaves to rustle. Inuyasha, his ears as alert as ever, turned and was about to investigate the rustling when Kikyou called him back to her.

"I see how it is. The second you lose your love for me, you go searching for a replacement. And of course who better than that reincarnation of mine?" Kikyou snapped, her voice only slightly tinged with jealousy.

Inuyasha turned on his heel and confronted Kikyou. "That's it! It's time I get a few things straight around here," he growled, his voice conveying every emotion he felt. "First off, Kagome is not a replacement. Don't you ever refer to her in that way. She may only be half the miko you are, but she's ten times the person you ever were. She doesn't ask that I change in order to make her happy. She is not upset with the fact that I am hanyou. She accepts me for who I am."

Kagome's ego was rising with every tongue-lashing Inuyasha issued to Kikyou. Inuyasha wanted to be with her and not Kikyou. Kagome stopped reveling in her new discovery to turn back to Inuyasha and Kikyou. They were still there and every word Inuyasha said seemed to make Kikyou shrink a little more.

"Second, I realized I never truly loved you, nor you me. I mean, how much love could there have been if we were so easily set against each other. I know that Kagome would never turn her arrow on me and I likewise would never harm her. That's the reason I will not go to hell with you. She means more to me than you do, and I would rather have her happiness than yours. I will still kill Naraku out of a personal vendetta as well as for you and all the others. That shall be my last gift to you." Inuyasha turned from Kikyou and decided to go back to the hut. He was called back from his retreat by Kikyou's parting remark.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou cried, her soul collectors effortlessly lifting her into the air. "I hope she makes you happier than I did, because you better enjoy your short time together."

"What do you mean, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked, the fear returning to his voice.

"Inuyasha, I swear to you this night, I will get revenge on you, and I will do it by killing Kagome. Right in front of your eyes," and with that, Kikyou ascended into the starry heavens leaving behind her a soul collector which wrapped itself around Inuyasha's neck before departing to rejoin its master.

Inuyasha just stared and watched as Kikyou departed, Kagome turned and stole silently away. 'I have to get away and back to the hut before Inuyasha catches me,' Kagome thought as she broke into a full run until she was through the doorway of the hut. Kagome slipped into her sleeping bag, careful not to wake any of her friends.

Inuyasha slid into the hut, only making his presence known by the noise of the door flap swinging as he entered.

He walked over to inspect the marvelous creature that lay before him. No matter how many times he saw her, Kagome's radiant beauty always seemed to lighten his heart. And it was a good thing too, for now Inuyasha was worried more than ever about Kagome's safety. Kikyou said she was going to kill Kagome, and in front of his eyes. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Kikyou kidnaping and secretly killing Kagome. She would wait until they both were together before finally attacking.

Whispering into Kagome's ear, Inuyasha softly said, "I swear to you Kagome, I won't let anything happen to you. Neither Kikyou nor Naraku will ever lay their rotten hands on you. I will protect your life at any cost, even at the risk of my own life so that you can live in happiness, and I swear that I will tell you how I truly feel about you after Naraku is dead. But until then, I can only give you this." Inuyasha moved away from her ear to lay a light kiss on her brow before moving over to his corner of the hut, falling asleep with his sword over his chest.

Kagome waited a few minutes before she stirred in her sleeping bag to check if the hanyou was still awake. Lucky for her, he was actually asleep, a rare occurrence for Inuyasha. Unknown to Inuyasha, Kagome had been awake the entire time and now her hair was standing on end. 'Did Inuyasha actually just kiss me on my forehead?' Kagome wondered, mystified. 'Today has been weird, first he lets me rub his ears and then he acts sweet, tells off Kikyou on my behalf, and then kisses me good night. This must all be a wonderful dream. Only tomorrow will tell if it all was real or but a silly dream.'

The next day, the Inuyasha gumi set off to the southeast following the rumors of a demon who was rampaging the area. Inuyasha was keeping his distance between him and Kagome because he had gotten a little too close to admitting how he felt for her.

He was currently at the head of the party, walking down the dirt path searching the wind for any scent of Naraku. Sango and Miroku walked behind Inuyasha, side-by-side. There was obvious tension between the two seeing as she used Kilala, now transformed into her battle-size, as a barrier between her and Miroku. It's funny how a large cat-demon baring saber-length teeth can make a guy's mind leave the gutter.

Kagome was bringing up the rear walking beside her basket. They had decided to leave Shippo behind under the guise that he needed to help Kaede pick herbs. He reluctantly stayed and Kagome felt a little guilty about deceiving the young fox demon.

Her mind wandered back to the day before and all that had happened concerning Inuyasha. Her thoughts were disrupted when the familiar tingle in her mind alerted her to the presence of a sacred jewel shard.

"Inuyasha, I sense a sacred jewel shard. No . . . wait there's two and they're heading for us from the northeast." The group did an about-face as the surrounding trees rumbled and uprooted. The ground trembled and exploded with dirt and debris flying everywhere as a giant, mole demon popped out of the ground. It made its way for the gumi, leaving behind it a chasm that was once the path.

"The shards . . . they're in its front paws," Kagome said, the light, rose glow shining with their almost eerie presence.

Sango jumped into action first, hopping onto Kilala and releasing her hiraikotsu. The demon exterminator's weapon flew through the air at the giant mole but it just batted it away with the huge, obelisk-sized claws. The weapon flew back and hit both Sango and Kilala. Miroku ran to her aid, checking to make sure that Sango wasn't injured, earning himself a slap in the process. "Inuyasha, it's up to you and Kagome. I'm injured and I think I just killed the houshi."

"Gotcha, Sango." Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsuiga and attacked the monstrosity from the front, jumping as high as he could and sending forth his Wind Scar. The blast hit the demon but only served to topple it over. Inuyasha landed behind the demon and started the long climb up its back to its head.

The mole was in itself a mountain, one of the biggest demons any of the gumi had ever seen. This mole made Goshenki look like a bump in the path.

Kagome shot one of her sacred arrows at the demon. The arrow only half penetrated the demon's forehead, its sacred glow still blazing away. The demon turned its attention on Kagome and swiped its claw, clearing out a whole section of forest and revealing Kagome's location. The mole started its slow process of turning its body to attack its new antagonist.

Inuyasha could only dig in his claws and hang on for dear life as the giant beast turned its body. Inuyasha looked at the ground to see what the mole's new target was. He saw Kagome standing trembling and hurried up his quest to the demon's head.

"Kagome, you idiot, why are you just standing there? RUN!" Inuyasha yelled, causing Kagome to wake from her stupor. She turned on her heel and ran away from the demon.

'Lot of good running will do, look at the size of the thing,' Kagome thought to herself as she picked up her pace. As she looked back and saw Inuyasha clinging to the monster's back, she was reminded of what he often said about things such as this. 'Don't worry, you know Inuyasha will protect you. And besides, it's like he always says, the bigger they are the harder they fall and that size doesn't matter.' Kagome paused a minute before thinking on, 'I wonder why he always says that last one. I wonder if he's trying to defend something.' Kagome started giggling loud enough for Inuyasha's downy-soft ears to pick it up from his perch on the demon's head, just above where Kagome's arrow had hit it.

'Why is she giggling,' Inuyasha thought incredulously, 'we're in the middle of a battle and she's giggling. I'll have to ask her later.' Inuyasha drove his Tetsuiga deep into the creature's brain before jumping off the demon. As he was falling, the demon faced him and Inuyasha focused on Kagome's arrow, using the Wind Scar. A powerful blast shot forth from the enlarged fang and hit the arrow, driving it and the Wind Scar into the demon's forehead. Inuyasha turned his attention from the demon to Kagome who was still running.

Kagome's mind was set on one track, 'Run, run, breathe, run, run, I hope Inuyasha's ok, run, run some more . . .' She wasn't, however, expecting a body to drop from the sky and block her path. Thus she was surprised when she ran into a sturdy, strong obstacle in her way. The unexpected collision caused her to fall back, but just as she was afraid of hitting the ground, the body reached out a hand and stopped her fall.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going, silly," Inuyasha grinned, both from the girl's clumsiness and the contact with her.

"Maybe you shouldn't drop from the sky in front of innocent people running from danger," came Kagome's teasing response.

"Maybe, but it's more fun this way."

Kagome looked at the happy grin on Inuyasha's face before commenting, "I guess this visit means the demon is dead."

"Dead as a doornail," was Inuyasha's arrogant response.

Suddenly a chilling, otherworldly voice echoed through the surrounding woods. "Than doornails are pretty lively creatures. Half-demon, Inuyasha was it? I am not dead and nowhere near it. You cannot kill me. I, Shuikotsu, have killed and devoured ninety-nine victims, human and demon alike. What better way to reach one hundred than by devouring a half-breed?" The demon's eerie chuckle was heard throughout the forest.

"One hundred? Really that much? Ooh, now I'm scared," Inuyasha said with as much sarcasm as he could laden his voice with.

"Why do you mock me, Inuyasha? How many have you killed?"

Inuyasha let out his loudest laugh. "Let me see," Inuyasha started counting his fingers and toes. "Add the two, subtract the four . . . from the nearest I can gather, about nineteen-"

"Nineteen. That's it. I am more than five times the demon you are," said Shuikotsu, reassured by his foes supposed limited battle experience.

Inuyasha was starting to become irritated. "Shuikotsu, was it? Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? You shouldn't interrupt others. I was going to say nineteen-hundred before you disrupted me." Inuyasha finished with a smug smile, revealing one of his fangs.

"What, that's impossible. There's no way a puny hanyou like you could kill so many demons."

"I can and did with this Tetsuiga. Tell you what, you can ask all of them when I send you to hell in a couple of seconds." With that Inuyasha started charging Shuikotsu, his Tetsuiga held at the ready.

"I hope you're ready to die because here goes my best attack," Shuikotsu yelled crossing his clawed paws and lining up the jewel shards. "Araishin no tama!"

A violet blast started heading for Inuyasha, encompassing the entire area in light. The blast tore toward Inuyasha, destroying everything in its path.

"Go to hell, Shuikotsu." Inuyasha said as he launched himself into the air. "Backlash Wave!" The Tetsuiga roared to life and released the Wind Scar. The Backlash Wave engulfed the demon's attack and shot it straight back at him. The violent tornadoes struck and slashed into Shuikotsu with such force, his entire body was turned into nothing more than dust in the wind.

Kagome, who had been hiding safely behind a big rock this whole time, ran forward and checked Inuyasha for injuries, without announcing it to him.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, a surprised pitch in his voice. From his vantage point, it looked like Kagome was trying to undress him.

"I'm checking your body for injuries," Kagome smoothly replied.

"No need. This demon didn't even scratch me," Inuyasha said with more arrogance than normal.

"Ok Mister incredible, whatever."

"What's that? In case you haven't noticed, I am incredible."

Kagome couldn't hold back a giggle from the hurt look on Inuyasha's face. "I know, I'm teasing you."

Something about Kagome's look brought back a question. "Kagome why were you giggling earlier as you were running from Shuikotsu?"

Kagome's mind went back as she remembered her little fit over the size concerning Inuyasha and broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny? What are you thinking, wench?"

"Nothing, Inuyasha. I'll find out some day if I ever get lucky enough. And Inuyasha,"

"Yes, Kagome," Inuyasha said, slightly afraid of what was coming next.

"Sit! I thought I told you not to call me a wench."

From his position in the dirt Inuyasha mumbled apologetically, "Sorry. Force of habit, wen-," Inuyasha caught himself as he saw Kagome's eyebrow rise dangerously high. "Kagome."

"Good, and don't you forget it, or else you'll end up down there again." Kagome sighed, knowing it was going to take a couple hundred more sits to get it through Inuyasha's dense head. "Now get up so we can get the jewel shards."

Inuyasha grumbled something about being a horse as he got off the ground and turned for Kagome to get on his back piggyback style. "Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she tweaked one of his ears, earning herself a half-purr, half-threatening growl. With that, Inuyasha took to the trees to gather their two well-earned jewel shards.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had set over the forest and the creatures of eternal darkness emerged from their places of refuge to begin their nocturnal crusades. The forest was a cacophony, created from the cries of the nearby fauna. None of the creatures neared the glowing campfire emulating from the glade where Inuyasha and his friends had set up camp. The girls had left for the nearby hot spring to cleanse themselves of the dirt they had gathered from the day's rigorous trials. As usual the holy monk was up to his normal lecheries.

"Inuyasha, why don't you come and join me," the monk said, trying to coax Inuyasha into a deadly mistake.

"Feh, no thank you, monk. I prefer to keep my face out of the dirt," Inuyasha replied.

"You're so innocent, Inuyasha, it's sickening," the houshi said, his face a mask of unbearable disgust.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being innocent in some aspects. Kami knows that I've lost every other tie to innocence there is." Inuyasha sat with a look on his face that betrayed his so-called innocence. He considered the ups and downs of taking the late night peeping trip with his only male peer. 'I could see Kagome naked, plus they'd never be able to know I was there, I'm to silent to get caught. Hm . . . though on the other hand, if I do get caught, I risk losing Kagome's trust.' His mind made up, Inuyasha announced his decision, with a little more volume than was necessary. "No thank you Miroku, I'll just sit here and wait for Kagome to come back and make my ramen. I'm not ending up in a crater in the ground."

Miroku wondered why Inuyasha was speaking so loudly before turning to leave. "Inuyasha," he started, looking back at his companion, "every time I ask you to come, you turn me down. You're such a stiff, you know that. I swear it's almost as if you have no feelings for Kagome at all." Miroku stopped when he saw a small smile arise on Inuyasha's face. "Why are you smiling?"

Inuyasha hesitated a moment before answering, knowing that two pairs of hidden ears were listening to their conversation. "Feh, nothing, monk."

"Inuyasha, I really don't get you." Seeing the smile on Inuyasha's face made the monk want to wipe it away. "It's a good thing you want to maintain that innocence of yours because everyone knows of all those people you've killed, how many times you've had to steal from villagers, and of course all those time you-" Miroku could not finish his sentence. He was forced to run as Inuyasha lost all control of himself.

"Monk, I'm going to kill you now! I thought you were my friend! But what kind of friend would bring up such painful memories?" Inuyasha asked, his fangs and claws beared. "I know all my sins and I can't forget them, but you don't need to bring them up. Get over here so I can gut you!"

Miroku, now fully afraid for his life, was running around the glade trying to avoid the hanyou's furious onslaught. Miroku was starting to tire and Inuyasha was within striking distance when two things happened at once.

First, out of nowhere, the hiraikotsu came sailing through the air and connecting with the lecherous monk's head, knocking him out. Inuyasha looked around for his friends expecting to see Sango emerging from where her and the others were hiding. His search was distracted however as the pale, lavender light again shone around his neck as he softly dropped to the ground.

"Kagome! Where are you hiding?" Inuyasha yelled furiously out of rage from being unjustly sat. Inuyasha tried to lift up his head to inspect the area for the young miko, but the spell only forced his head back down.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha," Kagome said arriving at his side.

"Why the hell did you sit me?"came Inuyasha's retort, full of rage, but a hint of underlying pain caught Kagome's ear.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I was afraid you were actually going to kill Miroku."

"I was until you stopped me."

"See, it was a good thing. I heard everything and Miroku had no right to talk to you like that." Kagome stopped to help Inuyasha up.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, pain apparent in his rough, baritone voice. "Thank you for stopping me from committing another sin. But now I must go and be by myself for a while. I'll be back in the morning."

Kagome tried to grab a hold of him, but Inuyasha slipped out of her grasp and into the night sky, jumping from tree to tree. "Inuyasha, come back," Kagome desperately yelled after the hanyou. More quietly to herself she whispered, "I need you to keep away the nightmares."

Seeing Inuyasha takeoff, Sango left Miroku's side to try and comfort her friend. "Kagome, what happened? Why did Inuyasha just take off like that?"

Kagome looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes. "I don't know. I guess it was something I said," Kagome half sobbed.

A little concerned, the demon slayer asked, "Well what did you say to him?"

Kagome, concerned, thought back and couldn't see anything particularly special about their conversation. Deciding to discover the reason for Inuyasha's departure, Kagome answered, "I don't know, but I'm sure going to find out." And with that, Kagome took off into the dark night, bringing with her only her bow and arrows, and her need for Inuyasha.

Kagome's legs were starting to tire and her chest was on fire. 'I can't stop . . . no, I won't stop, not until I find Inuyasha. Where is his demonic aura?' Kagome kept her head on a swivel, reaching out and trying to feel for Inuyasha's normally prominent aura. After nearly a half-hour of searching, Kagome picked up the hanyou's surprisingly diminished aura. It was almost as if . . . as if . . .

'No it can't be. It's almost as if he's dying. His aura is so weak and small. Inuyasha can't be dying.' The sudden realization brought new life to Kagome's legs and she ran as fast as she could towards Inuyasha's aura. 'Hang on Inuyasha, I'm coming!'

Kagome heard the rushing water of the stream before she could see it. She ran for the sound of the stream because that was where Inuyasha's aura was strongest. The sight that met Kagome's eyes was more horrifying to her than any battlefield she had ever seen.

There, strewn on the ground before her, lay Inuyasha covered in scratches. The scratches covered his entire body; his arms, chest, face, and stomach were covered in dry blood, his blood. Kagome immediately ran to Inuyasha's side and pulled his head into her lap. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, can you here me?" She slapped him a few times to try and wake him.

"Oi, Kagome, what do you want? How did you get here?"

"That doesn't matter, Inuyasha, what happened to you?"

"I thought I told you I would be back in the morning. Why did you follow me?"

Kagome's eyes were starting to tear up. "I followed you because I was worried about you."

"Liar. You know there's no reason to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"You can take care of yourself, can you? Than what the hell happened here?" Kagome asked her tears on the brim, ready to fall. "You're covered in blood."

"Nothing happened, Kagome. It's just . . . forget about it." Inuyasha's face suddenly paled as he nearly fainted from the loss of blood.

"Inuyasha, tell me wha happened here or I'm going to s-i-t you. Who attacked you and did you finish them off?"

Inuyasha went silent. 'I can't tell her the truth, she'll be pissed.' He looked into Kagome's sapphire eyes only to meet a cold stare and a sharp remark.

"Speak now, boy, or you're going to regret it." Kagome wasn't bluffing and that was the part that scared Inuyasha the most.

"No-nobody attacked me. I did this myself."

"You did what! You realize how dangerous that is, don't you."

"What's so dangerous about it, I'm fully healed in the morning anyways."

"That's not the point. When you do this you leave yourself vulnerable," Kagome sobbed out, her tears finally falling. "Inuyasha, why can't you just talk to me? I'm here for you; I'm your friend aren't I?" Kagome started to gently rub Inuyasha's ears in an attempt to calm him down. As she scanned over his torn body, she saw that his silver mane was the only part left clean of blood.

"Yes, Kagome, you are my friend, but I didn't want you to know this about me."

"Well now I do, so anytime you feel the need to do_ this_, come and talk to me, okay. And promise me you'll never do this again."

"Okay, I promise, Kagome. You don't need to stay here, I'll come back in the morning. Go back to camp and sleep with the others."

"I am not going to leave your side. It's like you told me when we were fighting Menomaru. I'm not leaving, not without you."

"Why? Why would you stay with me Kagome?" Inuyasha knew he probably wasn't going to get a straight answer, but decided to ask anyway.

"I have my reasons," Kagome cooed soothingly, "now go to sleep. I'll still be here in the morning and we'll walk back to camp together."

"Sounds good to me, Kagome."

"Oh, and Inuyasha,"

"Yes, Kagome,"

"If I ever catch you doing this to yourself again, I will s-i-t you so many times, we'll have to get a ladder to pull you up out of the ground. Do you understand me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her eyebrow raised for extra emphasis.

"Yes, I do, Kagome," Inuyasha said, a small smile gracing his face. Inuyasha started to slowly drift off to sleep but before he completely faded, he murmured, "Thank you, Kagome." Kagome was surprised by the sudden thanks. Remembering back to the night before, Kagome decided to return the favor he had given her. Her heart began to race as she leaned over Inuyasha and kissed his forehead, expecting an outburst from her hanyou protector, but Inuyasha was already fast asleep, chasing Naraku through his dreams.

Sunrise found the two companions walking slowly back to their makeshift camp, Kagome's fingers tightly entwined with Inuyasha's. The pair arrived just as Miroku and Sango were awaking, the monk's head now considerably less swollen.

"I see you two are back from your late night tryst. How was it Kagome?" Miroku asked giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Sango, would you do the honors please?" asked, her hands clenched tightly at her sides.

"Not a problem, Kagome," Sango replied, rolling up her sleeve and balling her hand up into a well-aimed fist.

"Honors? What honors?" Miroku asked, completely oblivious to the fuming tajiya poised above him, ready to strike the back of his head.

Sango "did the honors" and punched Miroku, knocking him over before he got up, turned to Sango and asked with an injured look on his face, "What was that for?"

"Is that what you truly believe they were doing, you hentai?" Sango yelled incredulously. "Don't you remember what happened last night?" Miroku sat down and started thinking to the night before. Not bringing up an recollection of the two's departure, he just shrugged and shook his head. "Oh that's right. You were unconscious."

"That's right. You bonked me with you're hiraikotsu!"

"You deserved it, with the way you were treating Inuyasha!"

"My dearest Sango, whatever do you mean? I always treat Inuyasha with the greatest of respect and never mistreat him."

"How can you stand there and lie to me and call yourself a monk? Both Kagome and I heard you last night trying to get Inuyasha to go peeping on us. He turned you down, claiming his innocence before you attacked all his misdeeds in the past. He was going to kill you if Kagome and I hadn't stepped in."

"I still see no reason why you had to knock me out."

"Miroku," Sango gritted out frustrated, "apologize to Inuyasha before I bonk you again with hiraikotsu."

"Very well, Sango," Miroku said defeated, "Inuyasha, I apolo . . . where'd he go?"

Kagome turned to her side only to discover that Inuyasha had indeed left. She quickly scanned the area and found his aura down at the stream where they had spent last night. She turned to find him, her exit accompanied by a yell from Sango and an unhealthy thump on the noggin for Miroku. 'I swear sometimes he's denser than Inuyasha.'

Speak of the devil, or half-demon as it were, Inuyasha came up the path carrying his haori and a bundle of fresh caught fish. His toned and tan chest distracted Kagome's gaze from Inuyasha's face until he reached her. "Hey you, are you okay?"

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's amber eyes and lost her train of thought. "I . . . uh . . . yeah I'm fine."

"Good, we can't have you daydreaming. There's jewel hunting to be done." The pair, for the second time that day, walked back to camp, this time in silence. Inuyasha paused for a second causing Kagome to come to a halt and turn around.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice calm and questioning.

"I was just wondering. Kagome, what's a tryst? I heard Miroku say it before I left."

"A tryst is . . . well a tryst is . . . just don't worry about it Inuyasha. I'll tell you someday, if the time is ever right."

"Is it something I'll like, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, pointing his ears forward attentively to catch the answer.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you'll like it," Kagome answered. 'Especially since your sudden late-night trysts with Kikyou are over. I can't wait until you're finally all mine.' "Now, why don't we hurry on back to camp and cook those fish so we can eat and then get started on our way hunting for the jewel shards."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Last one there's a toad." Inuyasha took off at full stride for camp. He teased Kagome by just staying out of Kagome's reach. "Ha, nobody can beat me. I'm the fastest, strongest, and smartest half-demon ever," Inuyasha bragged.

"Oh really, Inuyasha. You can't be beat. We'll see about that. Sit boy." Inuyasha's necklace dragged him to the ground, giving him a full face of dirt.

"Kagome, get back here. That's cheating."

"What's that Inuyasha, I don't speak toad," Kagome jeered at Inuyasha as she ran by.

Inuyasha arrived at camp only seconds after Kagome.

Miroku was amazed. "Inuyasha you must be slowing down. Looks like Kagome beat you," he said mockingly.

"Nah. She sat me. I wouldn't have lost if . . ." Inuyasha raised his head to the air before diving out of the way and grabbing Kagome as he rolled out of the line of fire. "Sango, grab Miroku and get on Kilala. Get int the air and scan the surrounding tree line for any abnormalities in the canopy.

"Sure, Inuyasha, but why?" Sango asked, confused at Inuyasha's odd behavior.

"There's no time to explain, just do as I say."

Sango threw Kilala into the air where she transformed before both Miroku and Sango jumped on. The two took into the skies but not without the customary grope and slap.

Kagome ran up behind Inuyasha, trying to hide from whatever invisible foe the forest hid. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"There's a shintai-nipo in the forest. They're creatures that can blend almost perfectly in with the forest and shoot air so fast that it forms a vacuum that can slice through pretty much anything. The only way to sense them is to smell them, but the wind has died down and I can't get whiff of it."

"So what should we do?"

"Right now just stand behind me and wait until Sango and Miroku come back." Inuyasha used his sharp hearing and eyesight to scan the immediate vicinity for any clue to his attacker's whereabouts.

Meanwhile, a half-mile away, a lone miko stood on a hill, talking seemingly to noone. "You missed the girl."

"I couldn't help it. The half-breed moved her before my attack got to her," the wind seemed to say.

"Forget it. These should help you out enough to finish them off," the miko said throwing three jewel shards into the wind where they floated and suddenly seemed to disappear. "Now, go back and finish the job."

"What about the others? The monk and the exterminator?"

"I don't care. Just fatally injure the girl and leave the half-breed alone. I want to see him suffer."

"Yes, lady Kikyou. As you wish," and with that, the shintai-nipo departed.

'Inuyasha, you will soon feel more suffering than you have ever known as I take that which is precious to you.' Kikyou stared at the clearing where her past love, and his new one, stood. 'Kagome will die,' Kikyou vowed to nobody, as she watched for the upcoming misfortune that was going to befall the Inuyasha gumi.


End file.
